


Giving Off Sparks

by dramaticinsanity



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Earth totem, Fluff, M/M, off-screen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Wally received encouragement from an unlikely source.





	Giving Off Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read… obviously. I don’t know where this came from, but I’m not even remotely sorry. Please if you have nice thoughts on this, let me know.

Sara barely finished assigning the team when Ray asked, “What about Constantine?”

Everyone glanced at each other.

“Oh. I forgot he was here,” Sara admitted sheepishly.

Mick huffed a laugh. “At least  _I_ _’m_ not the latest riser anymore.”

Wally raised a finger. “I’ll get him. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful this time.”

He didn’t want a repeat of that somewhat embarrassing incident. He sped to John’s cabin and knocked lightly. Nothing happened, so he knocked again, louder. A groan emanated from inside.

John appeared, haggard and frowning. John squinted at him.

“Since you’re part of the  _team_ now,” Wally explained, “You have to you know. Participate.”

“Where am I?”

“Uh, the Waverider… where do you think…”

“Right, right.” He nodded, swaying. He bent his arm against the wall. “And what are you? An angel?”

“Kid Flash. I’m a speedster.”

“One of those metahumans,” John said. Wally bristled ready to defend himself.

“How bloody fast can you -”

Wally zipped past him. He picked up his bottles and organized his drawers just to show off. Then he changed John’s clothes. John blinked for a moment. Wally held his chin high, waiting for the reaction.

“That’s fuckin’ awesome. Do it again, mate.”

“Maybe some other time, Captain Lance is gonna be pissed if we don’t show up soon.”

John waggled his eyebrows. “She might not exactly be surprised.”

He winked then brushed past Wally. He stared, dumbfounded. He shook himself and followed. John was probably flirtatious with anyone decent looking. Wally had known men like that before, and he had fled in the other direction. He could be trouble.

John paused. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “I might be hungover and drunk at the same time, but I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“I’m just wondering if you put the moves on every pretty face that crosses your path…”

“No sense in lying, I’m incorrigible. But listen if you want me to leave you alone -”

Wally sighed. “No, I can’t ask you not to be… _you_.”

John tilted his head. Wally felt as though he was being scrutinized. He couldn’t determine what John could be looking for in him. He had beautiful eyes. And his face was softer than it looked from afar.

“We should get going,” Wally said.

“Hmm, yeah.”

After dealing with some anachronisms, Wally found himself sitting in front of the Earth totem. They were taking turns guarding it until they figured out who would wield it. Nate, Ray, and even John had tried, to no avail. Wally had handled it like the most breakable glass.

He already had his speed. What would a totem want with him?

“If you want to try, _just try_ ,” John spoke behind him. Wally was thankful his connection to the speedforce slowed the world down. He might have leaped a foot in the air.

Wally cleared his throat. “Uh, I already have superpowers? It seems like asking for too much.”

“So what. I’ve not known you long, but what I saw on our mission is a brave, kind-hearted, intelligent young man. Any totem should be proud to be around your neck,” John proclaimed.

Wally blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. Wally thought he had peace. He wasn’t on Jesse’s level in certain fields, but he had no good reason for his pity party. John could see it, after spending only a couple of days in the field with him.

“Not to mention gorgeous as hell,” John mumbled.

Even though he heard clearly Wally asked, “What?”

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.”

Wally smiled. He nodded and braced himself. He turned. As he gazed at the totem, he was daunted again. He took a deep breath and picked it up. John moved closer, a steady, warm presence. He cradled the object carefully. Suddenly, the room was aglow with bright green light.

Vines curled around his arm. He wiggled his fingers and flowers sprouted all over. He grinned, elated and then laughed. Despite being a speedster, he hadn’t been so electrified in a while. He couldn’t believe that was really happening. He closed his eyes, flooding his body with speed.

Soon, the room was covered in vines and flowers. They seemed to shift toward him, as though he were their beacon, their sunlight. He flung himself helplessly at John, hugging him tight. John stiffened awkwardly for a moment. He pressed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Good on ya, love,” John reassured him.

Wally retreated. John slipped the totem around his neck. He placed his hands on either side of Wally’s biceps. He examined him, lips twitching into a lopsided smile. “Green suits you.”

He was close. Wally swallowed, his heart pounding. He could lean in if he wanted to, and he was surprised to find he did want to.

Instead he ruined the moment by speaking. “We should let the others know…”

John’s hands slipped away. Wally instantly missed his touch. Wally thought he imagined disappointment flashing in John’s expression. They strode side by side to find the Captain. John caught his gaze before they entered the bridge. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, and he pursed his lips briefly, playfully.

As John sauntered off, his grin was a promise. Wally wasn’t alone in sensing that spark. And John didn’t plan on letting it go.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if he’d actually join the ship -- this is just a fanfic scenario :) Same with Wally wielding the totem. Hopefully they'll officially meet soon, I'm pretty sure they haven't? With so many characters, it's hard to keep track.


End file.
